For Better or Worse
by MissyLoveTacoz
Summary: HidanXOC and ItachiXOC dont get your hopes up. no yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

For Better or Worse (A Hidan X OC Itachi X OC story)

" Ever since we left the damn village it seems all we do is walk and walk and walk but where are we really walking to?" Yume complained. She was always complaining about something, she was a Nara after all, and that's what they have always been best at.

"We're rough ninja Yume. Of course we're gonna walk all the time, quit complaining. Besides, being outdoors on our own away from the stress of being the strongest Jonin in the Mist is peaceful, calm and relaxing." Incora stated. Ugh she was always right, and Yume hated it.

"Whatever peace, clam and relaxing isn't all its cracked up to be this is some damn murderous walking." Yume exaggerated.

"You should be glad we walk so much, especially after the last bet you had over who could eat the most in that small town we where in a couple of days ago." Incora said as she shuttered thinking of the images of that wager and how it turned out in the end.

"Hey! That troublesome old fucking man had it coming and you know it! Besides its not my fault he was sen to the hospital to get his stomach pumped..." Yume said getting quiet and turning away as she said the last part.

"You challenged him to a spicy chicken eating contest knowing that the place made the spiciest food in the Fire country, it was your fault Yume." Incora pointed out to her raven haired friend.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I guess so. Hey lets stop here and rest, eh?" Yume said in more of a statement then a question, either way they'd be stopping to rest.

"Sure, fine whatever you say" Incora rolled her eyes, knowing that if they didn't stop she'd hear no end to the complaining until they did.

Yume unstrapped her sword from her back and leaned it against the tree, took off her knee high sandals and placed them next to her rubbing the soft skin as she lied down under a shady tree using her backpack as a pillow.

Incora took off her slightly heeled sandals placing them side by side next to her as she rested her head on her backpack as well.

Yume making the weird expressions she always did as a silent response to what her subconscious was thinking of, making Incora chuckle to her self as she slowly drifted into a slumber.

As they slept, little did they know that less than a mile away was the biggest danger, that will change their lives forever.

~Less than a mile away~

"Damn it, I fucking hate partnering up with you, you never want to start a damn conversation, and its gets boring just talking to myself ya no?" Hidan said in annoyance at the Uchiha's silence.

"Maybe if you where less annoying, and stupid I'd actually talk to you once in a while." The Uchiha bluntly replied back, as the silver haired man got visibly angrier with him.

"You know what? Maybe if you where less gay I'd fucking talk to you more often" Hidan smirked, as the Uchiha glared at the man he was forced to partner up with, thinking to himself 'Could he get any stupider? He should be quarantined so no one catches his stupidity.' This thought made the Uchiha smirk to himself.

The two Akatsuki men walked the rest of their journey to the leaf in silence, as after a while they realized, why talk to someone I hate just because hes there? Who knows...

After hours of walking, with few words said to the other they reached a small clearing surrounded by trees and a waterfall.

"This seems to be the best place to camp for the night." Itachi said to Hidan, slightly looking over his shoulder at him,as Hidan just nodded in response.

Minutes passed and they had set up a small fire in the small cave behind the waterfall.

"I'm going to take a fucking dip, don't wait up fag." Hidan said walking out of the cave, not caring to hear Itachi's response.

~Back at Yume and Incora's camp~

Yume had already awaken and was pacing back and forth, as Incora slept still.

'What should I do?' Yume thought to herself.

'I'm wide awake and there's nothing around here to do, unless I wanna sit and wait for Incora to wake. Pfft, hell no! Maybe, yeah I remember the map saying there was supposed to be a waterfall near by. Guess I'll go swim.'

Yume thought to herself as she slipped her sandals back on and headed toward the direction of the near by waterfall.

Yume began to undress as she spotted the sparkling clear water, first removing her sandals,long black coat that rapped around her neck,short red dress,her left head band, fish nets that she wore on her legs,and chest, and under garments ,and the dressings on her hands.

She dove into the clear and refreshing water, feeling the cool liquid on her warm flesh.

"Damn, this is fucking cold as shit!" Yume shouted, not knowing that there where others around to hear her colorful language.

With Hidan swimming directly towards her still not noticing her until he heard the curses she shouted to herself.

"That's funny, I said the exact fucking thing." Hidan chuckled, Yume turned her head slightly to see who was speaking to her and realized, it was a man, and nodded and smile a little in response and quickly got out not waning any stranger to see her completely naked.

'Damn this bitch is kinda hot..' Hidan thought to himself

"Hey, hey where ya goin damn it?" Hidan shouted, irritated at how rude this new girl was being.

Yume heard the stranger ask where she was going but didn't answer as she was focused on putting back on her clothes before this man decided to follow her.

Hidan had his clothes on,except his cloak, in no time, 'This girl is way to fucking hot to let walk away.' He thought to himself

Yume had only managed to put back on her fish nets,and dress by the time Hidan had reached her.

"Hey, bitch I was fucking talking to you." Hidan hissed at her rudeness.

"Shut up faggot boy, I was putting my clothes back on, I don't know if your a fucking old perv or not." Yume shouted back,getting in Hidan's face even thought she was significantly shorter than him.

"What the FUCK did you just call me bitch?"Hidan yelled getting angry about how this girl talked back to him.

"F-A-G-G-O-T-B-O-Y," she spelled out slowly, as if she didn't want him to get lost, "faggot boy,got it? Or do u need to go back to 2nd grade to figure out what that spells?" She sharply replied smiling as she said it.

" Alright, you've done it now I'm mad." Hidan said furiously at this stranger calling him out like that.

"Aww, did I make the whittle second gwader angwy?" She mocked pulling her coat back on and rapping it back around her neck and tying her head band back into place around her neck as well as pulling on her sandals and re-rapping her scarred and burned hands.

"Shut up, that's it, you and me,right here,right now." Hidan angrily said. Putting back on his cloak to it's rightful place on his body.

Yume's eyes widened as she noticed the red cloud pattern on his cloak. Akatsuki.

"Y-you're an Akatsuki member?" She stammered, think to herself 'Damn it I just pissed off an Akatsuki.'

Yeah,What of it? Come on you and me, right here so I can kick your ass and see who's the faggot boy then" Hidan said cockily.

"Okay, one: I would love to see you try to kick my ass," Yume said suddenly leaving all fears behind, "And two..Whoa What's that?" Yume said as a distraction, as Hidan turned around to look she kicked him to the ground and ran back towards their camp disappearing from sight.

"DAMN YOU STUPID BITCH!" Hidan yelled after her.

Yume laughed to herself as she heard the man call after her. 'There's no way in hell I'm fighting that guy, without my sword that is' Yume thought to herself quickly making it back to where she found Incora awake and checking the map, probably to find out which direction the next town was in.

"Incora, now don't get mad, I may have met and or pissed off an Akatsuki member and he may be headed this way with intentions to fight and or kill me." Yume said quickly realizing time probably wasn't on her side on this one.

"Yume...I believe you." Incora sighed shaking her head with disappointment at her best friends stupidity and ability to piss people off.

"You do? Well that was easy, but we have to go before he comes and finds us."Yume said grabbing her backpack and strapping her sword back on to her back.

"Ugh, you know I hate moving from one place to the other so quickly, but fine let's go. Just how pissed is this guy anyways?" Incora asked, curious to how mad an Akatsuki could get from being around Yume for 15 minutes.

"Well, I went to swim and he started talking to me so I left because I didn't want him to see me the he followed me and started cursing at me so I called him a faggot boy and he wanted to fight o I distracted him and kicked him in the but,literally, and ran back here and, and, Yeah that's pretty much it." Yume told Incora as they began to jump into the trees heading the opposite way in which Hidan and Itachi where located.

"Really? A faggot boy" Incora said with no look of shock at the homophobic name given to the man.

"Well that's what he looked like he was-"

"I DO NOT FUCKING LOOK GAY ! That would be Itachi over here." Hidan said in angrily but laughing a bit at his own joke.

Yume and Incora stood on the branches, shocked at how quickly they had caught up when they where so far behind.

"Oh I get it, faggot boy over here's got a partner and they where fucking each other and didn't want anyone to know, that's why he was so defensive about it." Yume laughed as Incora rolled her eyes and sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PROBLEM!" Hidan yelled hearing this made him want to puke, " Even if I was gay don't you think I'd pick someone better looking than this ugly motherfucker?" Hidan questioned.

But he didn't take the time to listen to their answer, instead he decided to take a swing with his scythe,but Hidan had noticed something, both girls had looked at each other nodded and jumped separate ways.

Hidan decided to land on the branch in front of him and see what was going to happen next.

"Catch me if you can faggot boy." He heard,seeing the girl jumping away.

"HEY, my name is NOT FUCKING FAGGOT BOY!" Hidan yelled jumping after her.

"I guess it's just you and me now huh?" Incora said annoyed at Yume's last remark.

"I guess so,now make your move so we can finish this fast." Itachi said also annoyed with his loud mouth partner for the day.

Incora just smirked at his words, making Itachi raise an eye brow, 'Does he really think I'm that weak, and that this will be over that quick?' she thought to her self activating her Byakugan.

"Ah, I see your a Hyuga aren't you?" Itachi asked noticing her activation of her Byakugan and activated his Sharingan.

"Bingo, Uchiha I see?" She answered, noticing his Sharingan.

"Smart girl." Itachi complemented

"Make your move Uchiha." Incora said as a smirk crept on to her face.

When she said that in no time Itachi appeared behind her,but she had already noticed and hit a chakra point in his chest,as he jumped back onto a near by branch.

"A quick one are we?" Itachi said mockingly thinking to himself this is probably not going to be the easiest fight in the world.

Incora just smirked again in response as she suddenly poofed away into smoke and the real Incora came behind Itachi and hit him in the side.

Itachi collapsed and turned into black crows that flew off into different directions. Incora quickly pulled out a kunai and got into a defensive stance, ready for whatever was next.

Itachi, again appeared behind Incora and kicked her blind spot, knocking her out cold.

"Well that wasn't exactly easy." Itachi said to himself looking over Incora, then picking her up over his shoulder and walking back to his numbskull of a partner, with a slight limp as Incora's last blow shut down his side almost completely

"Come on how fucking slow can you be?" Yume teased

"Grr, Shut up bitch." Hidan said furiously at how Yume dared to tease him.

"Naw I'm good." Yume replied to the rhetorical command as she pulled her sword from its case, getting into a fighting stance.

"You know, I've never met a more annoying bitch than you in my entire fucking life." Hidan said obviously annoyed to no end with this girl.

"Wow, you haven't seen anyone more annoying than me for 5 whole years impressive." Yume teased even more, pissing Hidan off to a new extent.

"That does it, enough fucking talk damn it let's fight." Hidan yelled realizing that she had just called him a five year old.

"Bring it, faggot boy." Yume said smirking a her own words.

This made Hidan snap he quickly swung his scythe at her and Yume with a smirk still present on her face dodged it, stepping to the side letting Hidan run forward, as she kicked him into a tree she stabbed her sword through him piercing him in the stomach and keeping him in place to the tree.

"Well look at this, I though you said you were gonna kick my ass but look my ass remains unkicked." Yume giggled looking at Hidan pinned to the tree with her sword who was visibly pissed to no end.

Hidan gave a quick smile then gripped the sword and pulled it out little by little until it was fully out of the thick tree and on the ground covered in his blood.

"Hmmm, I guess this calls for drastic measures." She said calmly unraveling the bandages.

"W-what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Hidan stammered seeing the scares and burn marks that covered her hands


	2. Chapter 2

Rated M for language and sexual relations. NOT FOR CHILDRENZ!

I do not own Naruto or Akatsuki :p

Hidan took this opportunity to draw the Jashin symbol in the dirt. Just as he finished he saw Yume preforming a series of hand signs.

"Fire style: Great Dragon Flame Jutsu."Yume said, when a giant fire dragon appeared at Yume's command it hit Hidan head on creating a cloud of smoke.

Once it cleared, Hidan was still in tact, the upper half of his cloak singed off and burns covering him but, still alive.

This sight made Yume's eyes widen with disbelief. 'How in the hell can he still be alive, that should have turned him to ashes and killed him he's like...no he can't be...Immortal...' Yume thought to herself, this thought scared her.

Hidan coughed "Whoa, after an attack like that you must have no fucking chakra left huh?" Hidan smirked.

'Damn. He's right. I have chakra but not enough for any big Jutsu's like that again,Shit.'Yume thought.

Suddenly she noticed Hidan lunging towards her,Yume quickly and easily dodged. That's exactly what Hidan wanted, as he pulled his scythe back to him hitting Yume and knocking her backwards cutting her cheek and knocking her unconscious.

Just as Hidan did this Itachi jumped from the branches above.

"Hidan, it looks like if you weren't immortal, she would have knocked you the fuck out." Itachi commented

Yume's P.O.V

My eyes suddenly snapped open, and memories of what had just happened flowed back to me. I think I just got my ass knocked out by faggot-boy. Damn. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I realized my hands were tied up. Where the fuck was I? I was surrounded by darkness. I stood up, realizing the stupid piece of shit didn't tie up my feet.

I ran to the door and slammed my tied up hands against the door screaming "LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" I slammed on the door repeatedly, and I felt the door open. "Dammit bitch what the fu-" is all I heard before I socked the stranger in the stomach. As he toppled over, I realized it was faggot boy. I got on top of him and beat him in the face, balling my tied hands into fists. I cried out "FREEDOM BITCH!" and ran the fuck out of wherever the hell I was, kicking faggot boy one last time before running down the long dark hallway, what the fuck is with the darkness here?

I ran and turned down the hallway bumping into a tall man that was fully covered,with no skin but his eyes showing. He was tall and wore a mask.

"Hey, watch where your fucking going gramps." I yelled rubbing the spot on my head where he bumped into me.

"Kakuzu, grab her quick!" Faggot boy yelled as I saw him running down the hall after me. I had to think fast, so I balled my fist and swung out to hit Gramps in the balls. He hunched over to grab the tender flesh and I kicked out and pushed him down and I began to run down the hall again when I felt someone jump on me. It was faggot boy tackling me down to stop my defiant rampage, dragging me back to the dark room I saw his fresh blood on the floor as he set me on his bed and walked back to close the door and lock it.

He looked at me angrily, I saw the blood dripping down from his mouth and nose.

"Okay little bitch, you wanna fucking play rebellion with me? Fine! We'll see how far you get." faggot boy said to me obviously trying to scare me. I laughed.

"What's so fucking funny?" faggot boy asked.

"You are faggot boy, I can see you trying to scare me but," I paused to laugh again, "Your not very scary, in fact seeing you try to scare me makes me laugh." I managed to say before laughing more at his attempt.

"You know what? Your asking for it, keep fucking calling me faggot boy and you'll be sorry."He warned. I couldn't help but to laugh at him again.

"Okay, okay so your name is?" I asked stopping my laughter.

"Hidan, but you can fucking call me Master."Hidan replied arrogantly.

I began to laugh again, does he really think I'm gonna fucking call his ass Master? Bullshit.

"I'm sorry Hidan but do you really think I'd ever call _you _master?" I questioned raising an eyebrow to him.

"Well you better fucking start fast bitch, this isn't just some place where you can do whatever the fuck you want. This is the fucking Akatsuki, but to you its slavery." He said sounding serious for once.

"Slavery? My ass damn it, I'm no ones fucking slave and I belong to no one got it faggot boy?" I spat. I was true if I wanted to be bossed around I would have stayed in the leaf.

"I guess that's too fucking bad for you now either you do as I say or you get punished damn it now choose." He said with a smirk present on his face.

I thought for a second, hmm rebellious or compliant? Which one?

"Kiss my ass, you little dick faggot motherfucker!" I sneered choosing rebellious, hey I belong to no one, especially not this jackass. Suddenly he began to take down his pants and whipped it out.

"Does this look little to you bitch?" He yelled holding his dick out in front of my face. Actually no it didn't.

"Do you want an answer or do you not want a fucking dick anymore, if you choose the smart answer I suggest you get that toothpick out of my face." I yelled back at him, no way in hell I'm gonna let this stupid motherfucker stick his dick in my face.

"I suggest you start fucking sucking it bitch, your gonna have to sooner or fucking later." Hidan told me. Was he being serious? Cause if he was he might as well ask me to bite it off.

"Listen here motherfucker, I don't suck dick like you do okay? So you can just get that idea out of your head right now." I informed him, but saw him only smirk.

He harshly grabbed a fist full of my long black hair and pulled my mouth to his cock when I naturally screamed. I hated him for doing that to me, so I bit down as hard as I could, making him scream with pleasure as blood dripped from his cock.

"Don't stop there, or you'll fucking regret it bitch." Hidan warned me still holding my hair forcing my face into his dick.

"What are you gonna do if I don't asshole?" I challenged.

"How does fucking tying you to the bed and stripping you of you clothes and doing what ever the fuck I want to you sound?" He smirked. I raised an eyebrow to him.

"I'd love to see you try it faggot boy, you couldn't tie even one of my hands up with out ending up with a black eye." I warned, basically telling anything he wanted me to do to him wouldn't be done with out a fight.

"Ah, feisty one huh? Good, if you fucking went with everything I told you it wouldn't be fun." He smirked.

"Look, obviously your not hearing me at all, if you think I'm sucking your dick, not gonna happen, if you think I'm gonna have sex with you, your wrong, and if you think I'm doing anything you say willingly, you might as well forget it faggot boy." I explained to him realizing that whatever I say he wasn't going to give up.

"You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking if I want you to suck my dick your going to, and if I want to fuck you, you better let me, and you may not be willing but you warm up to the idea of being my slave." He said, what the fuck is he deaf or what? Is it me or did he just say I'm going to do what I just said I'm not doing? Dumb ass.

"You know what, forget it. Your way to dumb to get what no means." I said turning my attention to the door as the gramps from before walked in.

"Hidan, what the hell just happened? Your little slave just attacked me and you haven't punished her yet?" Gramps complained.

"No Kakuzu, I haven't," Hidan smirked puling up his pants and turning towards gramps "She's just so much fucking fun to talk to. Go ahead say something to her." Hidan said smiling at him.

Gramps bent down to my level and said, " Hello there little girl."

"Shut the fuck up wrinkles, who the hell are you calling a little girl damn it? Or can you not hear me because you don't have fucking your hearing aids in?" I said getting even more pissed. They think I'm some kind of pet or something.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?"He said back, Hidan busted out laughing in the background.

"Oh. sorry. I said I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL YOU WRINKLY OLD FUCKER."I said louder so it could get past the dust in his ears.

"That's it you little brat you are dead." Gramps said moving towards me,looking as if to choke me but before he could get his hands around my neck I bit him, making him withdraw his hands.

"OW! What the fuck? Did you just fucking bite me?" Kakuzu yelled surprised that I drew blood from his hand.

"Hell mother fucking yes, you where about to fucking choke me so I bit you, problem with it wrinkles? Too fucking bad." I said annoyed with the stupid questions.

"Hidan, I expect you to have this fucking bitch broken by the end of today. she's pissing me the fuck off." Gramps said pissed with my behavior towards him.

Hidan was still rolling on the floor laughing when gramps said this, so he kicked him to make him stop and exited the room. He turned to look at me from his position on the floor and smiled at me quickly standing to sit next to me on the bed.

"Don't tell Kakuzu this, but that was fucking hilarious what you said." Hidan complimented replaying it in his head and laughing more at my words.

I laughed as well, realizing what I said was actually really funny, especially the way Gramps reacted.

"Well, your fucking lucky I feel nice today, so look, you don't have to obey me. Just act like you obey me when old Kakuzu comes around okay?" Hidan offered. Hmm, sounds like a plan but doesn't that old fart sleep here too? But at least he won't bother me anymore if i act like it.

"Yea okay whatever." I agreed. Only because I didn't want that old fucker trying to kill us both.

"Good." He yawned. "Now I'm beat, chasing rebellious girls makes me fucking tired." He said laying down and grabbing me by the waist and pulling me down with him making me lay right next to him while his arm was still around me.

"What do you think your fucking doing?" I questioned feeling uncomfortable with this sleeping arrangement.

"Hey, either you fucking sleep with me on the floor or with Kakuzu you choose." Hidan explained. Ugh why the hell would I want to sleep with Gramps? Whatever this is better than the floor.

Soon I felt a wave of tiredness come over me and I quickly fell asleep. Dreaming of being free once again with my best friends Incora and Subaki.

It felt like a short time I had been asleep. When I woke I was in the same room but I felt like I was burning up I look around to see Hidan cuddling me closer than when we had fell asleep. I slowly got up going to look for my friend, whose location was unknown to me.

When I opened the door I saw a tall man or woman with long blond hair walking along side a girl that was shorter than him/her but not wearing an Akatsuki cloak like everyone else. Incora? I thought but no when I got a closer look when she looked back at me I recognized her. IT WAS SUBAKI! she recognized me as well and hugged me as she passed.

"Yume, How did you get here? What happened? Oh, My God I've missed you so damn much girl!" Subaki asked a series of questions. I couldn't bring myself to answer any of those questions all I could do was cry and hug her close to me, until the unisex person grabbed her and pulled her away from my grasp, as I felt someone pulling me back into the room had almost escaped from. Hidan.

"Whoa, whats the matter and who the hell was that?" Hidan asked seeing my tear streaked face.

"My sister." I choked out remembering I haven't seen her in 2 years since we separated in the huge distraction we created to escape our village.

"Wait that was your fucking sister?" Hidan asked. Again with the stupid questions, what the fuck did I just say damn it?

"Yes! Who ever the hell that he-she was has her. Please,Please,take me to her. I want to see her again. Please!" I Pleaded to him as fresh tears formed in my eyes.

"I-I don't know, I'll try but I'm promising anything." He said scratching the back of his head, not really knowing how to respond to my pleading. He left the room closing the door behind him.

I missed my sister dearly. When we became missing-ninjas we didn't know where each other went and eventually me and Incora found each other, but we never found Subaki we thought they had caught and killed her.

Hidan had returned shortly.

"Well can I see her or not?" I asked all to quickly.

"Deidara, who I'll inform you is a boy, agreed to let you see her until he comes back from his mission and I'll be leaving you for today also so enjoy." Hidan announced. I smiled hearing this good news. I was so happy I hadn't noticed that I hugged Hidan in response to his words.

I let go and ran in to the hall seeing her stand there I hugged her again.

"Where have you been we have been looking for you for years." I asked as we finally un-hugged.

"Well, come on lets go to my room and talk." she said pulling me down the long hallway. When we reached her room I noticed I looked like mine, but there where weird sculptures of birds and spiders and other things.

We sat down on the bed and she began to tell the story of what happened to her all these years.

"Well, after I escaped I tried to find you guys for a whole year," she explained. "But, I assumed you guys where gone by then or killed. So I went into a depression from the loss of my sisters," She said bowing her head with the memories of her depression. " Then I met Deidara, he made me happy and after a while he begged me to stay with him so he could see me everyday instead of only every time he went on a mission, so I did. 2 months later I see you here and here we are." She said smiling.

"Oh, I almost forgot Incora's somewhere here too." I informed Subaki.

"She is? Why didn't you say so we gotta find her!" Subaki said pulling me out of her room and taking me to search every room in the long hallway.

We found her in what Subaki said was Itachi and Kisame's room. I had no idea who those people where, but who cares? My sisters where finally together again.

We talked for hours and laughed at our old jokes and relived our funniest memories of when we where together. We each ate together and told the story of what happened when they first arrived here. They laughed so hard they began to cry when I told mine. I could tell they missed my personality, mostly my ' I don't give a shit who the hell you are, I'm kicking your ass' attitude. I couldn't help but joy every second we spent together that day.

When it was about 9:30pm Hidan came and found me and told me it was time for me to come back.

I hugged them good bye promising them we would be together again soon and not in another 2 years.

When we got back to our room I could tell Hidan was acting different, he seemed angry about something.

"Something the matter Hidan?" I asked, feeling very happy that I was re-united with my family.

"It's nothing don't fucking worry about it." He said in a noticeably angry tone.

"Don't lie to me Hidan, what's the matter?" I said sitting in front of him on the bed.

"Listen, I said it's nothing now leave me alone bitch!" Hidan spat harshly.

"Tell me what the fuck is wrong with you faggot boy?" I yelled at him, obviously I was trying to be nice to him he should be taking advantage of my limited kindness.

"You're fucking pushing it now drop it or else." Hidan warned, I could see him getting really angry with me for pushing it.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, if you tell me what's bothering you." I said willing to sort of compromise with him.

"That's it damn it!" he said, suddenly pushing me over and climbing on top of me.

"What the fuck, get the hell of-" Was all I could say before Hidan crashed his lips into mine in a

forceful kiss.

"You wanna keep challenging me, so this is what you get." He growled, pulling me off the bed and on the floor. He pulled down his pants and his boxers leaving him in only his cloak and necklace.

"Go ahead you know what do." He said pulling me on my knees in front of his penis, but before I could say one word he pulled out a kunai from his cloak and held it to my throat, I felt the metal cutting my skin.

I tried to think of a way out. Nothing, no way out unless I wanted to lose my head. I suddenly felt weak and helpless. A tear streaked down my cheek as I took his member into my mouth, taking it in little by little as I heard him groan in approval.

"Damn bitch you're good at this aren't you?" He growled, pushing my head, forcing me to deep throat him. I felt more hot tears trail down my cheeks as he did this.

It wasn't very long until Hidan moaned and pushed my head until he was fully inside of my mouth causing me to choke. I felt a his salty cum fill my mouth, I quickly took his member from my mouth to spit the liquid out.

He suddenly picked me up on his lap and slid his hand down my underwear.

"Lets see how you like this." Hidan smirked.

He slowly slid a finger into me as he chuckled lowly into my ear while her nibbled it and licked it. I felt dirty and disgusting as he slid in two, then three fingers. I screamed in pain. He kept going faster and faster but when he heard me scream in pain he slowed down to a stop and pulled his fingers out.

Hidan pulled up his pants, picked me up and held me has he slept again. I didn't sleep at all that night. I just wanted to forget the memories of what just happened, feeling a little blood drip from the shallow cut on my neck. Also feeling fresh tears trailing down my cheeks again, I tried to make as little noise as possible, not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry.

The next morning I got out of bed not caring if Hidan woke. I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock it,I looked a myself in the mirror noticing my eyes blood shot and dry tear streaks on my face, I sighed splashing warm water in my face.

I even gargled water, to get the taste that conquered my mouth out and completely rid myself of this horrid memory.

Heard a knock all of a sudden, I didn't eve look to see who it was I just silently walked out turning off the light. It was, of course, Hidan. I chose not to acknowledge him.

I silently sat back on the bed, facing the wall and trying to block everyone around me out. I wish it was that easy, as I expected Hidan came over to me and hugged me from behind. I pulled away, naturally.

"Get away from me faggot boy." I said noticing my voice sounded broken.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night I didn't mean it, it was a mistake." Hidan apologized.

"Why did you do it? Why? I was just trying to be nice to you for fucking once and you do that? Fuck you damn it." I yelled reliving the memory again in my mind.

"I was pissed and you were pushing me." Hidan yelled back.

"Okay then, what did you have to be so pissed about anyways?" I asked again for the last time.

"Because I.." He trailed off bowing his head and looking the other direction.

"Because what Hidan?" I yelled.

"Because,god damn it I love you...and I'm too afraid of what you might say if you fucking knew. I was so pissed because I didn't know how to tell you and I didn't want you to hate me and never give me a damn chance." He confessed never looking me directly in the eye.

Wow. Just wow was lost for words at this moment. I had no reply. No slick come back. And no describable feeling. Here's one word to describe it. Shock. Yeah that's a good word.

"Hidan, I, really don't know what to say." I confessed

"Just, don't fucking hate me okay? You don't have to love me,as long as you're happy, I'm happy." Hidan said looking at the clock and getting up to walk out.

"Wait, where are you going? Don't leave." I blurted, he turned to look at me but not in a normal glance, he looked at me with what seemed like longing, turned back and walked out.

I can't believe it. Hidan, loves me. Even though I was as defiant as ever and cussed him out constantly. He still loves me. I don't know how I feel about him. I don't hate him. He's not a bad guy either.

He's...He's...just like me. He has my attitude, smart mouth, sense of humor. I don't know what I feel towards him. He is the kind of guy who is nice and caring in private but in public, loud and obnoxious with an attitude just like mine and a colorful vocabulary like me as well.

He's very nice to me but tries not to show he cares. I can almost feel how much he cares about me when he holds me at night, like he never wants to let go. I feel much empathy for him. I looked over at the time, 12:59pm. I looked in the closet for my backpack, right where I expected. I took it and changed clothes. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door and answered it. Subaki and Incora.

I decided not to discuss the actions of this morning or last night with them,as I did not want them worried about me.

Together for the rest of the day we explored the Akatsuki base. That day I met four new people. Kisame or fish stick to me, Zetsu or walking weed, Deidara or he-she, and Sasori or Gilmore girl. Yeah that's right I gave them all names, what of it?

Today seemed to be less exciting, except for the exploring part, that was very fun. Even though it was less exciting I felt more, how to describe it... Free. Yeah that's it.

This made me momentarily forget my problems for the rest of the day, at least until the night crept over the day once again.

I returned to my room with a final good-bye to my team as I walked in. I shut the door behind me, looking around seeing that no one but Gramps was here. Where is he? He's usually back by now.

I shrugged and lied on the bed me and Hidan shared, the noise making Gramps turn to look at me.

"Can I help you wrinkles?" I asked. God, how I hated to be stared at. Especially by old people like him.

"Funny, I thought Hidan would have broken you by now. I guess not. Fine, if he won't I will." He said annoyed at the name calling while getting up and walking towards me trying to lay on top of me. I struggled underneath his weight.

"Get the hell off gramps!" I yelled, was everyone in the Akatsuki some sort of rapist? He just smirked at me, as threads came from his mouth binding my hands to the bed post. I quickly realized my leg where next, so I kicked out one last time hopefully to hit him once again in the balls. My final attempt had failed to do much damage whatsoever to him. As I expected he had quickly tied my ankles to the other end of the bed. Trapped, once again was how I felt.

"I'll teach you to mouth off to me you little brat." He growled, forcing his lips into mine.

He began to lift my dress reaching his hands under my bra to play with one of my breasts now biting and licking my neck. My sight became blurry as tears flooded my eyes.

Suddenly he bit down hard on my neck, drawing blood and making me scream in pain ,as I heard him chuckling to himself lightly.

I felt his hand slide down in to my underwear, shoving his fingers into me one by one, until he pulled down my underwear all the way then pulling down his own pants, positioning himself at my entrance.

"You ready to learn your lesson brat?" He asked ,when in reality not really giving me a choice.

Just as he shoved the tip of his member into me making me scream in pain, Hidan walked in taking in the sight and becoming furious in record time. Kakuzu looked over at Hidan and quickly pulled out, pulling up his pants.

Hidan in what was almost a run, quickly came to untie me, as soon as I was free I clung close to Hidan and began to cry into his chest. He hugged me back, holding me tightly, but let go momentarily to turn around and punch Kakuzu in the face and kick him in the balls and kick him as he fell to the ground,

while repeatedly yelling a series of curses.

He returned to my side in no time and held me in his arms.

"I didn't fucking mean it, I swear, I'm sorry." Hidan apologized. Why was he apologizing? This wasn't his fault.

"W-what? Why are you sorry?"I asked. "It wasn't your fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have said anything." I explained.

"Because, it makes me feel guilty as fuck if I can't be there to protect you. It makes me feel heartless to not help someone like you." Hidan admitted. Someone like me?

"What do you mean 'someone like me.'" I asked curiously.

"Well,someone who doesn't give a damn but secretly does, someone who says they hate something when they secretly love it, someone who puts their pride first, someone like me." Hidan explained.

I didn't feel much like talking anymore, instead I grabbed Hidan and lied him down with me placing his arm around my waist facing him lying down this time, seeing a slight look of shock at my actions. I smiled at him and snuggled into his chest closing my eyes. Feeling safe.

I awoke the next morning excited to see how this day would play out. I opened my eyes to see Hidan still asleep and holding me just how I positioned him, except he was slightly smiling instead of slightly shocked.

I decided to lie wake there until he woke as well, listening to his steady breathing and heart beat,while patiently waiting to see his eyes open to the peace of the morning.

Soon enough he woke opening and closing his amethyst eyes letting them adjust to the light change. He looked down to me, letting his gaze meet mine with a small smile.

"Well, good morning beautiful." He greeted hugging me closer if possible.

"Good morning to you to." I smiled back.

"I have no stupid ass missions today so I'm yours for the day. Anything in mind?" He informed. I thought for a second.

"How does fucking tying you to the bed and stripping you of you clothes and doing what ever the fuck I want to you sound?" I teased repeating his exact words from before.

" That sounds just fucking peachy." He laughed, noticing the repeated words.

I laughed, He laughed, We laughed together. Hidan slowly stopped laughing, as did I. He looked back at me smiling then suddenly gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I gave a look of surprise.

"Hidan, you missed!" I teased. Kissing him on the lips. Making him give me a a look of shock. I giggled a bit. He smiled and got up,going to the bathroom. I smiled to myself. Do I really like him?

Hell yeah I do!

I heard the shower starting in the bathroom and smirked to myself, as I got up and went in the bathroom quietly getting undressed and opening the shower door. Hidan hadn't noticed until he heard the door shut, making him turn around to face me.

"What in the hell do you think you fucking doing?" He asked not mad at all but just surprised

"Taking a fucking shower, what the hell does it look like?" I smirked back at him.

"Mind if I help you with that?" He asked grabbing me and rubbing body wash all over my stomach and breasts.

"Please and thank you." I smiled. He smirked and kissed me on the lips this time while slowly moving his hand down until his fingers reached my entrance. Slowly he entered in a finger trying not to be as rough as last time. It wasn't long before he has three fingers inside me and from what I could tell 5 bite marks and 2 hickeys, or in short the fun was just beginning.

He pulled them out making me moan at the sudden motion and the fact that he had just given me a 6th bite to the neck. He turned me around and pushed me up against the shower door slamming into me making me scream in pleasure and shock.

"You fucking like this don't you?" He asked, smirking at the volume of my moans. I blushed and nodded making him smirk wider.

"Tell me what you want me to fucking do to you." He whispered in my ear as he repeatedly slammed into me.

"Fuck me, harder and faster! Hidan, fuck me!" I moaned to him, panting heavily as he complied with my pleas.

I felt a wave of pure ecstasy wash over me as I clung to Hidan moaning his name over and over again.

I saw him smirk again as he pulled out and came on our stomachs.

We both panted heavily together as he set me down, I realized the water had turned icy.

We both got out together, grabbing towels and drying off. I grabbed a pair of clothes from my backpack, beginning to get dressed once again.

Hidan put boxers and pants on, feeling no need for a shirt as usual. He turned to me as though he had somethin to say, the turned back around.

I smiled at his sudden shyness towards me, I giggled a little and tackled him from behind, clinging on to his back while kissing his neck all over. He laughed at my actions and grabbed my legs insuring that I would not fall. He tried to shake me off, no ay in hell I was letting go. He shrugged and lied on his bed crushing me under his weight.

"Give up yet?" He asked playfully.

"No way in hell faggot boy." I breathed out, feeling my ribs being crushed.

"Ugh stop fucking calling me faggot boy damn it!" He yelled. Obviously annoyed with this name.

"Okay Hidan, I'll stop." I complied.

"Finally." He sighed.

"Hey faggot boy!" I called.

"What?" He answered, forgetting what he'd said 2 seconds ago, "Damn it shut the fuck up!" He answered.

I laughed as he got pissed and sat on me further,making me lose the last of my breath.

He got off me and lied next to me. I gasped for breath still laughing at the fact that he answered to my nickname. I stopped laughing and turned my head to face him smiling. He was looking at me too, but in a different way.

A way that made him look as if he wasn't so proud, like he wasn't so cocky, and like he wasn't so rude.

It made him look like he was nice, like he cared.

"Hidan." I said

"What?" He answered.

"I fucking love you bitch." I said with all seriousness.

"Bitch, I fucking love you too." He responded in the same serious tone.

"I know." I said still being serious.

"Will you stay with me?" He asked now looking to the ceiling.

"Hidan, I'll stay with you if the world ended this second." I said being completely honest.

"Yume."

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you."

Hey, hope you enjoyed this it was fun to write. Let me know how I did please. :3

~_ MissyLoveTacoz._


End file.
